She already knew
by Billy Rose
Summary: Blackfire and Raven go to the depressing cafe for a poetry session. Set during the Episode Sisters. Femslash themes be here.


**Title:** She already knew.

**Summary:** Blackfire and Raven go to the depressing cafe for a poetry session. Set during the Episode "Sisters." Femslash themes be here.

**Disclaimer: **I do now own "Teen Titans" or it's characters. Just borrowing them.

**A/N:** Wow, second fic in the span of two days. Thank god for my overly active competitive streak, and for my friend for starting up his own original fic. Finally made me get on my ass and do one of the ideas I keep coming up with but never go through with.

**Warning: Spoilers** for the Teen Titans episode "Sisters" be here. Also, femslash themes.

* * *

"Raven!" was practically purred as the door to said Titan's room slid open, revealing the darker Tamaranian. Raven had to admit that as far as first impressions went with her, Blackfire had surprisingly made a good one. "On my way to the tower I saw this absolutely **dark** and **creepy** looking place with a sign for a poetry slam later. I was wondering if you'd want to accompany me there?" she asked with a sly grin. 

Raven was a bit taken aback, but her features remained passive. Blackfire had made a good first impression all right, but once again she had hit the mark with the Gothic mage. Part of Raven wondered if she should be worried about this, but another part of her was glad there was at least **one** being from Tamaran that didn't want to go to the 'mall of shopping.'

Raven let the door slide shut and Blackfire remained on the other side of it, patiently waiting for the dark girl to reemerge. She already knew Raven would say yes, but at this stage in her plan it was best to pretend she didn't know all of Raven's interests. Blackfire smirked triumphantly in her mind when the door slid back open. Raven had a thick tome in her hand.

"I'd be glad to come with you," she said in her usual low monotone. Even though she was passive as always, Blackfire could hear the slight thrill in the other girl's tone and the Tamaranian smiled warmly.

* * *

Raven's tea was getting cold. Her seat was uneven. Clouds of smoke seemed to almost replace the oxygen in the room and Raven was sure the smell of it would follow her around for a week no matter how many showers she took. 

Raven didn't care though. Her attention was fixed on the stage where Blackfire of Tamaran recited her poetry with passion and grace. A little guiltily, Raven thought about how Starfire would **never** be able to do something like this. _'They're like polar opposites..,'_ Raven thought idly.

When Blackfire finished she locked eyes with Raven before walking – _'No, __**slinking**__ is the only word for it,'_ Raven corrected herself – back to their table. Raven calmly picked up her cup of tea, grimacing only slightly at the taste now that the brew had gone cold. It wouldn't do to seem too enthralled with her companion's recitation.

"Well, how did I do?" Blackfire asked to make polite conversation. She could already guess what the mage thought of her poetry – the girl had barely taken her eyes off of Blackfire for a moment when she took the stage.

Raven was silent for a few moments, not wanting to seem too interested. "It was good." She sipped her tea. "But I'm not sure I understand..."

Blackfire was mildly surprised with the admission. _'Gothic princess doesn't follow poetry? My, my..'_ she thought with some irritation. Raven continued before she could ask what she meant.

"I thought Tamaranians got power from feeling happy. Your poem was so... dark." Raven watched Blackfire over the rim of her mug. "Are you sure you're related to Starfire?"

Blackfire felt a triumphant smirk threatening to break out on her face. _'She made a joke... Dry, but still. I doubt she's done the same for my dear sister...'_

"Happiness, like beauty," Blackfire said as she stood up, "is entirely an individual thing."

She winked at a slightly surprised Raven before sauntering off to get herself a fresh mug of herbal tea. Raven once again sat there watching her, and though her face was passive her eyes clearly displayed for all to see how quickly her mind was working. She could definitely see her and Blackfire growing closer if the girl intended to stay for a while. Somehow it frightened her a bit.

* * *

"Oooh no Grass stain! Ain't no way you're gettin' around me!" Cy shouted at BB. They were playing Super Fantastic Racing Champions 7: Extreme and at the moment Cyborg was winning. A tenuous hold onto first place at best, even he knew, but he was damn determined to keep it. 

Raven and Blackfire entered the main room unnoticed to the gamers – they were too enraptured with their game to pay them any mind. Raven muttered under her breath about the noise and headed off for her room. She didn't realize Blackfire had followed her there until she was outside her door.

"Well," she said, smiling down at the shorter girl when she jumped slightly, "I had fun. We should do this again sometime." Raven nodded and allowed a small smile to grace her lips, instantly changing her entire look from cold and distant to warm, even inviting. Blackfire decided on the spur of the moment to lean forward and place a lingering kiss on the gothic girl's cheek.

A warm feeling settled in Raven's chest, but by the time her mind caught up to being processing the sensations the moment was over. Blackfire winked at a now profusely blushing Raven before slowly heading back to the living room where Cyborg was rubbing his recent victory right in Beast Boy's face.

As Raven slipped into her room she could hear Blackfire ordering them to make room for the master of Super Fantastic Racing Champions 7: Extreme. She wiped the somewhat silly grin off her face the moment the door shut. She would have to meditate on this.

* * *

Hours later when Starfire came around looking for her sister, all Raven could say while keeping a straight face was something about Blackfire writing dark poetry before shutting the door and returning to meditation. 

Later still, when Blackfire's traitorous ways were finally revealed Raven was disappointed. The parts of her that had suspected ulterior motives with how much the girl seemed to know about her taunted the parts of the goth that had dared to dream. This time while she meditated, it wasn't to simply control the memory, but to banish it to the deepest depths of her mind. _'It's safer this way,'_ she told herself sternly.


End file.
